


Shiny

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Series: 2x2 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamorous nomad Jade Harley crashing couples' bedroom parties and generally being a sexy badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-- gardenGnostic  [GG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller  [CC] at 17:28 --  
GG: hi fef!  
CC: S)(ello t)(ere.  
GG: are you doing anything tonight??  
CC: Naut reely.  
GG: would you like to be?  
CC: I was t)(inking aboat going for a swim...  
GG: i mean with me silly :P  
CC: )(oly carp I t)(oug)(t t)(is day would N-EV--ER come.  
CC: I'm floundering.  
GG: the rifle team got approved!!!!!!!  
CC: ... O)(.  
CC: Naut exactly w)(at I t)(oug)(t you would message me aboat, but I t)(ink I can make t)(is work.  
CC: T)(at's SO GR--EAT t)(oug)(!  
CC: I'm so --EXCIT-------ED for you! 38D  
GG: were going to scope out a range tonight  
GG: in like a half hour  
GG: wanna come with??  
CC: S)(--ELL Y-------ES!!  
CC: I mean s)(ore, I don't sea why naut.  
GG: awesome! :D  
GG: i didnt know you were into the whole firearms thing  
CC: I'm naut.  
CC: I t)(oug)(t you mig)(t be able to teac)( me.  
GG: i can  
GG: definitely do that  
GG: yeah :D  
GG: maybe later this weekend we can go swimming together??  
CC: Yea)(! De-fin-itely. 38)  
CC: Do you know )(ow to swim?  
GG: duh!!  
GG: i did grow up on an island :P  
CC: Well, I'll teac)( you )(ow to swim the RIG)(T way.  
GG: do they do it different on alternia???  
CC: You'll )(ave to s)(ow me.  
GG: okay  
GG: well  
GG: thats  
GG: wow  
GG: i  
CC: W)(en are we getting off?  
GG: OH  
CC: To go to the RANG------E, silly! 38;)  
GG: yes  
GG: that  
GG: uh  
GG: fifteen minutes?  
CC: I'll be ready.  
GG: see you then!!!!! :D  
\-- gardenGnostic  [GG] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller  [CC] at 17:44 --

\-- gardenGnostic  [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror  [GT] at 17:56 --  
GG: well??  
GT: I have a date.  
GG: yay!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D  
GG: so what does that bring the headcount to?  
GT: Me plus one.  
GG: whos the plus one? ;)  
GT: Just this incredibly smokin ghostly troll babe from my anthro 301 class.  
GT: Her names aradia. Aradia megido.  
GG: oh  
GG: but thats  
GG: do you think she and fef will be able to get along???  
GT: What in the sam hill are you talking about?  
GG: its really complicated  
GG: dont worry about it  
GG: im sure theyll be fine!!! :)  
GT: Bwuh?  
GG: i just thought youd be bringing someone else  
GT: If id had my druthers i would have been plus two.  
GG: dirks not coming??  
GT: Id say not considering the bastard made good sport of me.  
GG: thats a shame :(  
GG: roxy wanted him to be here too  
GG: have you heard from her?  
GT: Not a sound.  
GG: ill assume she isnt bringing anyone then  
GG: i havent heard from eridan either  
GG: but as far as i know cronus still wants to come!  
GG: which means itll be you me roxy eridan cronus fef and aradia  
GG: i think we can all fit in the absu suv!!  
GT: Sounds like a real rootin tootin riot.  
GG: see you soon!!!!  
\-- gardenGnostic  [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror  [GT] at 18:06 --


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry, I totally interrupted you,” you sigh out, a little disoriented.

Feferi just continues to pepper your mouth with insistent kisses, hands scrabbling at the side seams of your shirt. “You were just saying,” she murmurs against your lips, not daring to part further than an inch or two even if the two of you need that room to talk, “how you need to,” more kissing, “get to a meeting right now,” yet more kissing, this time with her hands _under_ your shirt and skimming over the flat of your belly, “but how we should make,” a longer, drawn-out kiss, licking against your lower lip before plunging into your mouth, “plans for tomorrow.”

“Plans,” you whisper back, hands framing Feferi’s lower back. Your glasses are already askew on her face, fringe ruffled up and half-sticking to your forehead. “Yes. Plans.” Still, you don’t want to stop kissing, either, not when Feferi’s mouth tastes like Gushers and especially not when her gills flare like that after you goose her. “Tomorrow,” you get out before she dives in again. “I’m free all day.”

“You’re not going to the game?” Feferi pants out against your mouth, lips slipping away to plant little kisses into the soft curve of your jaw, the column of your neck.

“Mm, ah, I,” you say very articulately. You don’t quite know where to grab, but eventually your hands find Feferi’s hair—there’s just so much of it. When you tug a little, Feferi makes this adorable little glub noise that you’re sure was more reflex than not. “I was g—ah—going to, but it’s already so—oh—cold here—“

“Not here,” Feferi suggests, hands creeping further up your shirt to hold the cups of your bra in her palms.

“I mean—if you wanted me to come swimming with you, wow that feels good,” you stumble over your words, “the water’s not going to get any warmer and I haven’t been swimming in so long—“

Feferi’s mouth travels back up your neck; her tongue traces the inside sworl of the shell of your ear. “Can you drive?”

“I’d have to borrow John’s car.” It’s hard for you to concentrate on this conversation when Feferi’s thumbs have found your nipples, rubbing slow little circles around them. “He’ll let me. He always lets me.” Every word is spoken with too much breath behind it, every sentence punctuated by a sharp intake of air.

“One o’clock?” You hum and nods, and Feferi licks up the vibrations with the point of her tongue. “At the Circle?”

“Mm, yes,” though you could be saying that to Feferi’s invitation as much as to the sudden insistent press of Feferi’s entire body  up against her own. “Let’s—“ And then one of your many, many phone alarms starts going off—this one making her phone light up green with the number 1.1 on the screen. Left hand, index finger, green reminder—“shit, shit, I am so sorry, I have, Fef, I have a thing…”

Feferi pulls back, eyes bright, hair wild. “Do you have to?”

“Yes. You have no idea—nooooooooo idea—how actually sorry I am, I’m so sorry,” and you drop a soft, lingering kiss on Feferi’s parted lips, licking at the inside of her mouth teasingly, “but I promise, I’m going to put on a new reminder right now, see, purple one, and set my phone alarm, and we’re doing this, okay? We’re making this happen.”

The troll grins. She kind of looks like a shark when she does that. A really cute shark. Sexy shark. Very attractive shark and you would let this girl eat you alive any day of the week. “I’ll text you,” she says, letting you escape down the hallway as she sidles into her dorm room.

Feferi wasn’t kidding. As soon as she’s at her computer, there are messages coming through to your phone. When you see the first message, your entire face heats up, and even by the time you get to your robotics club meeting, the tips of your ears are still flushed.


End file.
